


A dragon? Is that what the kids are calling them these days?

by serendipityxxi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Charming spend the night in the woods after fighting trolls in Snow Falls. Bantery fluff of no nutritional value whatsoever :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dragon? Is that what the kids are calling them these days?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Pretend they spent the night in the woods after fighting the trolls mkay?

\------

"A dragon?" Snow's voice rose along with her eyebrows to adequately convey her disbelief.

James huffed a long put-upon sigh and poked the fire viciously with the long stick he held.

"You asked," he pointed out.

"Yes, and I was expecting a brave and daring feat," she snarked, "but dragon slaying?"

"Why would I make this up?"

"I don't know. Sometimes princes, they think they have to impress people," she pursed her lips and looked at him sideways. "It's okay if you never fought a dragon, y'know," she said solicitously. "I won't think you less manly. You were very fierce with those trolls earlier."

James set his jaw and glowered into the fire.

Snow smirked.

Suddenly he sprang to his feet. "I have the scar to prove it! Once you see that you'll believe me," he announced and began pulling at the ties to his breeches.

Snow's eyes went wide and she threw up a hand. "Whoa there, I believe you okay! No need to show me the family jewels!" she protested.

James stopped unlacing to roll his eyes. "I'm wearing underthings, you know."

"Keep it in your pants, Soldier. It's not so charming if you whip it out everywhere," she informed him.

James huffed again and sat back down.

"The scar is on my upper thigh," he added a few moments later for clarification.

"Still too much information," Snow protested.

"It was a dragon," James grumbled as he lay down and pulled his cloak about him.

Snow grinned into the fire.

 

James came awake with a start later that night. The stars were still out in full force and though the fire was crackling merrily at their backs it was bitterly cold. Snow shook his shoulder again and James turned his head. 

She smiled weakly at him.

"If I agree it was a dragon will you share that cloak?" she wheedled.

James rolled his eyes but lifted his arm, letting Snow fit herself in against his front, her cold little nose pressed into his neck. He wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her shivering form a little bit closer. Even her hair was cold he realized as he lay his cheek against its dark softness. He felt bad about not offering her the cloak earlier, he'd known how cold it could get in these woods. He resolved to get up and keep the fire stoked for her in a few hours. 

Snow snuggled into his embrace, it was cold out there! Any port in a storm, she told herself. She tucked her head under his chin, ignoring how nice he still smelled even after a day in the woods and shut her eyes, finally warm. A grin crossed her lips just before sleep took her, but she was too warm to risk offending him right now. In the morning she'd say "A dragon, is that what the boys are calling them nowadays?" the smile spread as she imagined how James would sputter indignantly and both were soon dreaming away.


End file.
